1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image capturing apparatus equipped with a viewfinder device.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a viewfinder structure for an image capturing apparatus that is capable of changing a viewfinder magnification by a simple mechanism according to a focal distance of a photographing optical system (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-11-38477) and Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-1-217432)).
The image capturing apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are configured such that any one variable magnification lens of a wide-angle side lens and a telescopic side lens is inserted on an optical path of the viewfinder device. As a result, the viewfinder magnification may be simply changed according to the focal distance of the photographing optical system.
Further, although not related to a viewfinder device, Patent Literature 3 (JP-A-2008-35268) describes an image capturing apparatus, which is equipped with an ND filter having a transparent portion and a density gradation portion which optionally open or close an opening of an aperture mechanism in such a manner that the aperture closing speed of the ND filter in relation to the opening when the gradation portion closes the opening of the aperture mechanism is set to be different from the aperture closing speed of the ND filter when the transparent portion closes the opening of the aperture mechanism.